1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to durable medical equipment and, more particularly, to a system and method for hiding and providing protection for a surgically implanted gastrostomy tube.
2. The Prior Art
Occasionally it becomes necessary for people with eating or feeding disorders or difficulties to have surgically implanted directly into the stomach, a gastrostomy tube. The gastrostomy tube, through which the wearer receives part or all of his required daily nourishment is an unnatural, awkward, inconvenient and damage-vulnerable appendage added to the human body that is approximately 10" to 16" long and 1/4" in diameter, made of surgical rubber tubing, and that protrudes and dangles from the stomach area of the wearer.
Heretofore, individuals with implanted gastrostomy tubes had no satisfactory way to protect and hide said tube. Said tube simply dangled loose and was subject to dirt and damage, and the wearer suffered from insecurity, self-consciousness, and the worry of possible pain and inconvenience in the event the tube were to snag on something or otherwise be pulled (possible completely out--an event with somewhat serious implications). With the tube tucked inside of clothing as was sometimes done, it was still susceptible to most of the above problems. It sometimes showed through clothing, and often worked its way out of an opening in the clothing. In the case of an infant wearing a diaper, it often worked its way down inside or adjacent to the diaper and was subject to contamination from that source.